fringefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Junge muss leben
|Gastdarsteller = Beobachter-Commander - Adam Handerson|Gastdarsteller2 = Michael- Rowan Longworth}} Handlung Nachts im Labor ist Peter dabei ein neues Tape aus dem Bernstein zu befreien, als er hinter sich ein Geräusch wahrnimmt. Es ist Walter, der eine Idee hat, wie sie September finden können: Er will in den Tank steigen. Am nächsten Tag werden dafür die Vorbereitungen getroffen und Olivia erkundigt sich bei Walter, ob es ihm im Tank gut gehe, was dieser bejaht. Walter beginnt sich zu erinnern: Er ist in Septembers Wohnung und sieht diesen als normalen Menschen mit Haaren vor sich. Walter sieht aus dem Fenster des Apartments und aufgrund seiner Beschreibungen kann Astrid herausfinden, wo genau sich die Wohnung in New York befindet. Das Team hofft, dass September noch immer in dieser Wohnung lebt, doch Walter ist diesbezüglich sehr optimistisch. Windmark hört sich in seinem Büro Ninas aufgezeichnetes Telefonat über das Beobachterkind an, als ein Leutnant an ihn herantritt und ihm mitteilt, dass man Windmark erwarte. Windmark ordnet an, die Suche nach den Flüchtlingen fortzusetzen, und teleportiert sich in das Manhattan des Jahres 2609. Walter, Olivia, Peter undsteigen in Brooklyn aus ihrem Wagen und Walter läuft eilig in Richtung von Septembers Apartment. Peter folgt ihm und fragt, weshalb Walter plötzlich so enthusiastisch ist, obwohl er vor kurzem noch derart beängstigt wegen seines geistigen Zustandes war. Walter erklärt, dass die geplante Prozedur dank Michael nicht mehr nötig ist, da dieser ihm durch die Berührung nicht nur die Erinnerungen an die andere Zeitlinie, sondern auch alle damit verbundenen Emotionen wieder gegeben hat. Beide können sich nicht erklären, wie Michael dies bewerkstelligen konnte. Trotz der neuen Erinnerungen kann Walter sich aber noch immer nicht an den Plan erinnern. Er sagt Peter, dass er ihn nun mehr liebt als je zuvor und beide umarmen sich innig. Im Jahr 2609 trifft sich Windmark mit seinem [[Beobachter-Commander|Vorgesetzten] und berichtet, dass sie die Anormalität XB-6783746, also Michael, im Jahr 2036 gefunden haben und er denkt, dass jemand dessen Überleben sicher gestellt hat, weil man ihn für wichtig gehalten habe. Walter und die anderen sind unterdessen vor einem Haus angekommen und Walter erkennt die Fensterfront aus seiner Vision aus dem Tank. Sie betreten das Apartmentgebäude und klingeln bei Wohnung 211, wo ihnen ein erstaunter September öffnet. Als er Michael sieht, geht er zum ihm und beide berühren sich mit den Händen. Anschließend gehen alle in die Wohnung hinein, wo sie September erzählen, wie sie ihn gefunden haben. Walter fragt, was mit diesem geschehen ist. September erklärt, dass er von den Beobachtern gefangen genommen wurde und man als Bestrafung für sein Eingreifen in die Zeitlinie bei ihm die Beobachtertechnologie entfernt hat. Anschließend haben die Beobachter an ihm experimentiert und eine biologische Umkehrung durchgeführt, die ihn wieder zu einen Menschen hat werden lassen, sodass er nun nicht mehr durch die Zeit reisen kann. Den Namen Donald hat er sich sodann selber wegen ''Donald O' Connor gegeben, da der erste Film, den er mit Walter gesehen hat "Singing in the Rain" gewesen ist. September spielt Michael einen Song auf einer Spieluhr vor und dieser spielt dann selbstständig damit. Das Team erfährt, dass Michael in der Zukunft aus ausgewähltem Spendergenen im Labor erschaffen wurde. September erzählt, dass im Jahr 2167 ein Wissenschaftler den Teil des Gehirns, der für Eifersucht verantwortlich ist, neu verdrahtet hat, somit eine gesteigerte Intelligenz erzeugen konnte und dies die Geburtsstunde der Beobachter war. Im Laufe der Jahre wurden für die Intelligenz immer mehr Emotionen aufgegeben und die Beobachter haben den Wert sämtlicher Gefühle, positiver wie negativer, vergessen. Letztendlich mussten neue Reproduktionsmethoden entwickelt werden, da natürliche Fortpflanzung und körperliche Liebe nicht mehr existierten. Windmark ist in einem der Reproduktionslabore und fordert Informationen über Michael an. Im Jahr 2036 erläutert September zeitgleich, dass sich dessen Gehirn anders entwickelt hat und, da er als Fehler galt, sein Reifeprozess gestoppt wurde. September hat durch Walter und Peter im 21. Jahrhundert erfahren, was es bedeutet Vater zu sein und dass ein Vater seinen Sohn um alles in der Welt beschützen würde. Deshalb hat er Michael in die Vergangenheit gebracht, wo er sicher ist. Dem Team und auch Windmark im Jahr 2609 wird klar, dass September Michaels Vater ist. Windmark berichtet diese Entdeckung seinem Vorgesetzten und erzählt, dass September einer der zwölf Ursprungs-Beobachter war, die in die Vergangenheit gereist sind. Beide fragen sich, weshalb September einen genetischen Defekt beschützen will. Windmark bittet darum, in die Vergangenheit reisen zu dürfen, um die Widerständler im Moment ihrer Zeugung zu töten, doch bekommt dafür keine Genehmigung, da sein Vorgesetzter sich nicht mit den damit verbundenen Veränderungen auseinander setzen will. Windmarks Chef verdeutlicht, dass die Beobachter ohnehin eine errechnete Siegwahrscheinlichkeit von über 99 Prozent haben. Windmark gibt zu, dass ihn die Idee, die Widerständler zu töten, nicht loslässt und er dies nicht verstehe, doch sein Chef ist von der Bedeutungslosigkeit und Irrelevanz der Widerstandskämpfer überzeugt. Windmark gesteht auf die Frage hin, ob alles mit ihm okay sei, dass er von dem Gedanken besessen sei, die Existenz der Widerständler zu beenden und dass er das Gefühl nicht verstehe. September erklärt weiterhin, dass Michael mehr als ein Beobachter ist, da er weit entwickelte empathische Fähigkeiten besitzt und sein Verstand auf eine Ebene funktioniert, die keiner von ihnen verstehen kann. September plant Michael in die Zukunft zu schicken zu dem Zeitpunkt im Jahr 2167, als man den Prozess zum Entfernen der Gefühle entwickelte, und den Wissenschaftlern den lebenden Beweis zu präsentieren, dass man Emotionen nicht für die Intelligenz opfern muss, und so die Beobachter aus der Zeitlinie zu entfernen, da diese dann gar nicht erst entstünden und auch keine Invasion stattfände. Walter realisiert, dass dies der ursprüngliche Plan gewesen ist, und September nach der Entfernung seines Implantats zu ihm gekommen ist, damit sie gemeinsam einen Weg finden können Michael in die Zukunft zu schicken. Peter zählt auf, welche Gegenstände sie bereits zusammen getragen haben, und September berichtet, dass sie diese benötigen, um eine Zeitmaschine zu bauen mit Teilen, die er aus der Zukunft entwendet und in dieser Zeit versteckt hat. Peter folgt Olivia in die Küche. Sie glaubt daran, dass sie durch den Plan Etta wiederbekommen werden, da die Zeit zurückgesetzt wird. Peter ist eher skeptisch und warnt, dass sie noch einen weiten Weg vor sich haben. Windmark kehrt ins Jahr 2036 zurück und wird von Septembers früherer Festnahme beim Suchen nach Steinen in einer Mine unterrichtet. Er ordnet schließlich an, dass dessen aktueller Wohnort ausfindig gemacht wird. Wenig später teleportieren sich die Beobachter in die Wohnung, wo sie jedoch niemanden vorfinden, da September seinen Überwachungschip entfernt hat. Windmark fällt auf, dass September noch nicht lange fort sein kann, und befiehlt den Loyalisten die Straßenkameraaufzeichnungen der Umgebung durchzusehen. Als er in einen Nebenraum geht, aktiviert er damit unwillentlich einen Sensor, wodurch September gewarnt wird, dass seine Wohnung nicht mehr sicher ist. Windmark sieht sich verwundert Septembers Habseligkeiten an. Er und der Beobachter, der ihn begleitet, haben offenbar einen Sinn für die Musik, die Windmark anschaltet, entwickelt. Ebenso interessiert sich Windmark für Septembers Schneekugel. Sie entwickeln Gefühle. Windmark fällt der rot leuchtende Sensor auf und er und sein Leutnant können sich gerade noch rechtzeitig aus der Wohnung teleportieren, bevor eine Antimateriebombe detoniert. Die Loyalisten haben indes September und das Fringeteam auf den Videos gefunden. Windmark ordnet Straßensperren an. September und Walter gehen in einen Lagerraum und September überreicht Walter die gestohlene Technologie. Walter erzählt September, was Michael für ihn getan hat, und erkennt, dass September stets ihn und nicht Peter gemeint hat, als er in der anderen Zeitlinie davon sprach, dass der Junge wichtig sei und leben müsse. Walter fragt, ob es wahr sei, dass er sich für das Gelingen des Planes opfern müsse, da ihm Michael neben den Erinnerungen an die andere Zeitlinie auch diesen Umstand mitgeteilt hat, er dies aber bisher vor den anderen verschwiegen hat. September bejaht dies und berichtet, dass Walter damals dieses Schicksal selbst gewählt hat als Wiedergutmachung für all die Schäden, die er in der Vergangenheit durch den Wechsel in das andere Universum angerichtet hat. September fragt, ob Walter sich daran erinnern könne, eine weiße Tulpe bekommen zu habenDie weiße Tulpe, was Walter bejaht. September holt daraufhin eine versteckte Box hervor und übergibt Walter den Brief, in welchem dieser damals die Tulpe erhalten hat, und berichtet, dass er die Tulpe aus der anderen Zeitlinie geholt hat, damit Walter daraus Kraft schöpfen kann, wenn er je am Gelingen des Planes zweifelt. Der Brief ist jedoch leer und September meint, dass nur Walter wisse, was mit der Tulpe geschehen ist. Die beiden Männer bringen die Technologie zum Van, wo der Rest des Teams wartet, und September verabschiedet sich von ihnen, da er noch einige Dinge zu besorgen hat. Er verspricht Michael, dass sie einander wieder sehen werden. Das Team will sodann die Stadt verlassen, sie müssen jedoch feststellen, dass überall Straßenkontrollen aufgebaut wurden. Astrid versucht sie per Telefon zu einer bislang freien Straße zu leiten, doch als sie dort ankommen, wird auch dort gerade eine Barrikade errichtet. Das Team entschließt sich zu Fuß zum nächsten Bahnhof zu gehen, da Fußgänger nicht kontrolliert werden. Olivia geht mit Michael vor und es gelingt ihnen auch, unbemerkt an den Loyalisten vorbei zu kommen. Peter und Walter werden zunächst von den beiden abgeschnitten, erreichen aber schließlich den Bahnhof ebenfalls unerkannt. Olivia und Michael besteigen den Zug und warten auf Peter und Walter, die wegen der patrouillierenden Loyalisten sehr vorsichtig sein müssen. Letztendlich können auch die beiden unauffällig in den Zug einsteigen. Gleichzeitig nähern sich jedoch Loyalisten Olivias Abteil, um es zu durchsuchen. Olivia will gerade mit Michael aussteigen, als dieser sich von ihr löst und sich freiwillig zu den Loyalisten begibt. Olivia kann nichts dagegen ausrichten, da sich hinter Michael die Zugtüren geschlossen haben und sie im anfahrenden Zug gefangen ist. Die Loyalisten bringen Michael zu Windmark. Bilder September alias Donald.jpg|Donald erzählt ihnen von Michael und was nach der Invasion geschah|link=Donald Manhattan 2609.jpg|Mahattan 2609|link=Beobachter Beobachter-Commander erhält Informationen zu September.jpg|Beobachter-Commander erhält Informationen zu September|link=Beobachter-Commander Windmark mustert Michael.jpg|Windmark mustert Michael|link=Captain Windmark Einzelnachweise